How Can I Help?
by bethsmom
Summary: Danny gets into trouble and Lindsey will do anything to help. I changed the rating for some cussing. This is the last chapter for this story, so PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own CSI: NY or its characters. I do this just for fun and I don't make any money for this. _

It had been a long and rough day at the lab. Lindsey had just gotten home and was about to relax in front of the TV with a glass of whine. When there was a long bang from the front door. "_What in the world?" _Lindsey thought as she went to her front door.

Opening the door with great caution Lindsey was shocked at the site that met her eyes. There sat Danny with blood coming out of a wound on this left shoulder.

"OH MY GOD DANNY" Lindsey cried as she ran back into the kitchen to grab a towel and her cell phone.

"Sorry Montana, your place was close didn't think I could make it much further." Danny said in horse voice.

"Its okay, Danny just try and relax and stay awake for me." Lindsey said as she dialed 911 and applied pressure to his wound.

Danny winced when the pressure was applied, but kept quiet. After hanging up with 911 Lindsey turned to Danny "Okay Danny tell me what happen?"

Danny took a deep breath, winced, and then looked at Lindsey. "I'm not really sure. I was walking to the subway then all I remember was the pain."

Lindsey had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything, but before she could push EMS showed up.

"We got it from here Ma'ma."

Lindsey just watched as they worked on Danny and got ready to load him up.

"I'm coming with you." Lindsey said as she jumped in the ambulance right before they closed the door.

By the time they got to the hospital, Danny had lost so much blood that he had passed out. They rushed Danny into the ER and told Lindsey how to get to the waiting room. Lindsey pulled out her cell phone and called the one person she figured should know what was happening.

"Taylor"

"Mac, its Lindsey, I'm at the hospital with Danny"

"Lindsey, what happen?"

"I'm not sure. Danny just showed up at my door with a GSW to the left shoulder."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Did he happen to say where this took place?"

"Not really, just that he was walking to the subway and someone shot him. I think he knows more than what he is telling me." Lindsey said feeling like she was turning on Danny.

"Okay, let me know."

"Alright" Lindsey said as they hung up. She wasn't sure what else to do so she waited.

_Okay guys review or no update. LOL_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay I couldn't wait to write the next chapter so here it is:_

Lindsey had been waiting in the hospital for quite sometime. Mac and everyone had already come by and Lindsey told them to go home that she would wait and call when she got any news. When she thought she was about to go to sleep that is when the doctor finally walked into the waiting room.

"Is anyone here for Danny Messer?" Dr. Carlton asked.

"I am." Lindsey said as she stood up "How is he?"

"Please come with me." Dr. Carlton said as he led her through the double doors that took them inside. They stopped in front of a window where Lindsey could see in and got her first real look at Danny.

He was wrapped in a bandage around his chest and shoulder. "I know it looks bad, but he is going to be alright. He took a pretty bad beating as well as being shot twice."

"Beating? Shot twice? I only saw the one bullet wound." Lindsey said looking at Danny through the glass.

"I would say from the wounds that he was beat for a good hour before he was shot. The one bullet that was in his shoulder barely missed some main arteries. The second bullet was the one that caused most of the problems in surgery. He was shot from behind and the bullet nicked one of his kidneys. It took a while to get the bleeding under control and we also lost him, but he pulled through and should make a full recovery."

Lindsey just looked at Danny and couldn't take her eyes off of him. _He might recover physically but I'm worried about the emotional part. _Lindsey thought as the doctor walked away. Lindsey carefully opened the door and went and sat next to Danny.

"Oh, Danny what did you get yourself into?" Lindsey asked in a whispered voice. After sitting with Danny for a few minutes she got up to make the calls to the gang. As she reached the door she heard a small voice call out her name.

"Lindsey"

Lindsey turned around to see that Danny was still asleep.

"No, Lindsey don't go in there."

By this time Lindsey knew he was going to have a nightmare and went to his bed side.

"Okay Danny I won't but what do you want to do?" Lindsey asked like she was in the dream.

"Anything, just don't go in the door. Please" came the small reply from Danny.

"Okay, I'll follow you." Lindsey said as she noticed Danny's whole body relax.

"LINDSEY DUCK!!" Danny screamed in his sleep and tried to jump out of bed.

"DANNY WAKE UP!!! Lindsey screamed at him.

By this time the alarms were going off in his room and the doctors and the nurses came running in.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to leave." Said one of the nurses as she pushed Lindsey out of the room.

"Okay." Lindsey answered in a voice almost as small as Danny's had been.

Lindsey went out to make the calls with silent tears running down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: OMG!! Did you see last night's eps? I started to scream at the TV at the end! (For those who haven't seen it I won't spoil it) Anyways, I figure in honor of last night I will give you another chapter. I realize I have been spelling Lindsay's name wrong in ALL My fics. Oh, well live and learn and then use Luvs._

**D**anny had been stuck in a dream where him and Lindsay were at a scene that was just way too creepy for him. As he and Lindsay looked around the scene there was a door off to the right of the body that looked a lot like Flack. Danny noticed Lindsay walking over to the door.

"Lindsay" Danny said. Lindsay seemed to ignore him. "No, Lindsay doesn't go in there."

Lindsay turned and looked at him with at smile that drove him nuts. "Okay Danny, I won't but what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Anything, just don't go in the door." Danny said in a small voice, not looking at her.

"Okay, I'll follow you." Lindsay said as she turned around. At just that moment the brawl of a gun could be seen coming out from behind the door.

"LINDSAY DUCK!!!!" Danny screamed as he jumped to push Lindsay out of the way. But for some reason Danny couldn't move. He could only watch as the gun was fired. Then everything went black.

**L**indsay had just got done telling Stella about what the doctor said and what had happen and if she wouldn't mind calling everyone else when the nurse that had kicked her out came back out.

"Oh, Stella the nurse just came out I have to go." Lindsay said as she stood up.

"Okay Lindsay, we have an idea where Danny was attacked so we are going to go check it out. You stay with Danny and see if you can get anymore out of him." Stella said knowing she wasn't going to get Lindsay way from Danny for a while.

"Okay Stella bye." Lindsay said after Stella said bye they hung up and Lindsay walked over to the nurse.

"How is he?" Lindsay asked

"Sedated, he will be out for the rest of the night. Why don't you go home, clean up, eat, and rest. If anything happens I'll give you a call."

Lindsay looked down at herself and realized she was still covered in Danny's blood. She was sure someone told her to go get cleaned up when the gang got there, but she never did afraid that she would miss the doctor.

"I'm going to go home and change, but I'll be right back. I don't want him to be alone." Lindsay said with no room for argument.

"Okay, I'll put an extra blanket in there for you, but you may want to bring your own pillow." The nurse said to her with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll be back."

**T**rue to her word, Lindsay was back at the hospital with in an hour. She walked into Danny's room that was almost pitch black dark expect for the small lamp in the corner giving an eerily glow over Danny.

Getting comfortable in the chair next to Danny Lindsay pulled out her book and got ready for a long night.

_Okay guys that's it for now because I am at a fork in the road so I'm going to let you decide. Do ya'll want this to be more about who did this to Danny or Lindsay helping Danny through this? _ _Either way you will get both I just want to know which you want me to concentrate on. The only way to do that is the little blue/purple button. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. My little one got that stomach virus that is going around then I got it so it hasn't been too much fun around my house for the last week. Anyways, here is the next chapter…._

**J**ust as Lindsay thought the night had been a rough one. Danny had woken many times in the fit of a nightmare, but never once opened his eyes. Lindsay would just sit there rubbing his head and talking to him till he calmed down and went back into a deep sleep.

The nurses came in every hour to check is vitals, but other than that Lindsay had no one to talk to but herself and that was not a safe thing at the moment. With her emotions rare from finding Danny at her door step, to the nightmares he'd been having Lindsay was an emotional wreak to say the least.

Finally around 7 the next morning Danny began to stir for the first time.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Lindsay said as she came into his line of vision.

"Okay, I must have died." Danny said.

Lindsay smirked at him. "Oh really, and why is that."

"Because I'm looking at one of the most beautiful angels I have ever seen." Danny said with a smile.

Lindsay smiled for a few minutes then asked the question that had been on her mind all night. Stella had called saying they found the location of Danny's assault, but wouldn't say any more that to see if Lindsay could get Danny to talk.

"Danny, I really need to ask you what happen last night." Lindsay said in a soft voice.

Danny looked at Lindsay for a few minutes not saying anything. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Lindsay Danny spoke. "I don't remember."

Lindsay could tell right way that he was lying. "Danny, look me in the eyes and tell me that." Lindsay said not taking her eyes off Danny. When Danny wouldn't look up she grabbed him gently by the face and made him look at her. "Danny, please you have to tell me what happen."

"Lindsay, I can't. Please please don't push this." Danny all but pleaded.

Lindsay could tell she wasn't going to get anything out of him right then. "Okay Danny I won't push." Danny released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding till the next words came out of her mouth. "For now, but when you are ready. I'd like to hear the story from you before Stella and Mac figure it out."

"They are working my case?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and they found where it happen." Lindsay said. Before Lindsay could say anymore the doctor came in.

"Well, if it ain't sleeping beauty." The doctor said when he saw Danny awake. "Ms. Lindsay I'm going to have to ask you to step out a moment so we can exam Mr. Messer."

"Sure, I'll see you in a few Danny." Lindsay said as she squeezed his hand and walked out of the room.

**O**nce out in the waiting room Lindsay hit speed dial three on her cell phone.

"Taylor"

"Mac, its Lindsay. Danny's awake, but won't tell me anything about what happen. He told me he doesn't remember." Lindsay said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, I'll send Flack down there to question him."

"God Mac, you make him sound like a suspect." Lindsay said.

"Sorry Lindsay, but I have to or I'll get too attached to the case. I guess more than I already am." Mac said.

"Sorry Mac, that didn't come out right. It's been a long night."

"Not a problem Lindsay. When we are done we'll come up there so you can go get some real rest."

"That's okay. I don't think I want to leave him just yet. Figured anything out?" Lindsay said changing the subject.

Mac let the change in subject go. "Yeah, it seems Danny was walking to the subway to catch his usual train. Half way there it looks like he was jumped. It doesn't look like this is where he was beat though."

"When Danny was at my place he said it was the close. I live about 4 blocks from the lab. I bet you could walk it and find where it took place." Lindsay said wanting to help as much as possible.

"Stella and Hawkes are doing that now. Let us worry about this you just stay with Danny." Mac said as one of the techs brought him some test results from Danny's clothes.

"Okay Mac, see ya later then."

"Bye Lindsay, and don't worry we will catch this guy." Mac said before he hung up.

Lindsay sighed and closed her phone. _Now what? _Lindsay thought as she looked around the hospital. _I wonder if someone should call his parents. _ By now the doctor had come back out to let her know she could go back in, but that Danny was sleeping.

"The wounds are healing nicely. I figure we will keep him for a few more days to keep him on antibiotics. He could go home by the end of the week, but some one will need to stay with him twenty-four hours a day."

"Okay Doctor. Thank you and I promise he won't be alone." Lindsay said with confidence. _I have some cleaning to do._

_A/N: I know there wasn't a lot of DL in this chapter, but it is coming. Next chapter we move ahead a week to Danny being released. PLEASE REVIEW I feel this is turning out not to be my best writing. _


	5. Chapter 5

**T**he last week had been busy for Lindsay. What time she didn't spend at the hospital with Danny was split between cleaning her apartment getting ready for Danny or at the lab. She slept when and where she could. If Stella wasn't always on her about eating she would for get to do that too. The day before Danny was to be released Mac called Lindsay into his office.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" Lindsay asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Mac really looked at Lindsay for the first time. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and there were dark circles under her eyes. "When was the last time you slept? Look Lindsay, I want you to take off." Before Lindsay could say anything Mac continued "You need to go home and rest if you are going to have Danny stay with you. I have already approved your leave while taking care of Danny; we will keep you updated on his case. As you know we have come to a stand still since Danny won't talk about what happen."

Lindsay nodded her head they all had tried everything they could think of to get Danny to talk and nothing worked. "Okay Mac, I'll see what I can do over the next couple days."

Now it was Mac's turn to nod. "Please keep us updated on Danny."

As Lindsay stood up "I will" with that she went to the locker room got her things and went home.

**O**nce at home Lindsay walked one more time around the apartment before thinking about going to the hospital but Mac's words came back to her. She won't do Danny any good if she can't stay awake. So with that thought in mind she went to sleep.

**T**he last week for Danny had been anything but busy. There were only so many soap opera's, talk shows, and daytime movies a person could watch in a day. The gang came by almost every day to see him. Of course the high light of his day was when Lindsay came to see him. He had noticed she was looking very tired and was trying to hide it. He was still a little sore and the wound was starting to itch, but other than that he was feeling pretty good, but he was starting to worry about Lindsay. When he couldn't find anything to watch all he could do was think.

That was not a good thing in his book.

He thought about his life and childhood, but mostly he thought about the night of the attack and Lindsay. He knew he should tell the guys about what happen, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't no he wouldn't risk it.

_Danny was not paying attention to his surroundings. To be honest he had been thinking about Lindsay a lot lately and it was starting to bug him. He was so in thought that he didn't know someone was behind him till it was too late. He didn't see the first hit coming. He really didn't remember much after that, but he will never forget the words the man said to him before he blacked out._

"_We know all about Lindsay." _

_**A/N: Well, tell me what ya think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I posted a blog on myspace about my writing so I hope some of my friends read this and leave a review. (If you are one of my friends from myspace in the user name leave your name) On with the chapter…_

**T**he next morning Lindsay woke with a start. Today was the day that she was to bring Danny back to her house. _I feel like I'm bringing a baby home for the first time. _She thought as she ran to take on last look at the guest room before going to get Danny. _Here we go_. As she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

**D**anny didn't get much sleep the night before due to the nightmares he kept having. _I can't wait to go home._ Danny thought as he walked around the room getting everything ready to go. He was moving pretty slow due to his wounds but that didn't matter he was getting out of this room after having not been outside in over a week. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Danny."

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Danny yelled as he jumped about three feet in the air. Then he grabbed his chest. Danny turned around. "GOD, MONTANA YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Sorry, Danny" Lindsay said with a smirk. "You ready to go?"

Danny took a look around the room to make sure he had everything. "Yeap, got it all let's get the hell outta here."

Lindsay just nodded as she followed Danny out of the room. After they got in the truck Lindsay turned the SUV around and started to head to her apartment.

"Uh, Montana, my apartment is the other way."

"I know, but you are going to be staying with me for a couple weeks." Lindsay said not looking at Danny.

A look a pure horror crossed Danny's face. "I thought I was going home." _Why didn't anyone tell me I was going to Lindsay's?_

"The doctor didn't want to release you on your own. I figured since my place was closer to the hospital that it just made sense if you stayed with me. Everyone agreed." Lindsay said with a smile till she looked over at Danny and saw the look on this face. "Are you okay?"

Danny looked at Lindsay and tried to shake the fear. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Would you rather stay with Don?" Lindsay asked afraid the answer would be yes.

Danny thought for a second. _If I stay with Flack I won't be around Lindsay and she may be safe, but if I stay with Flack I can't keep an eye on Montana. _"Na, you're prettier." Danny said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Lindsay took notice of all this but didn't say anything.

**T**he rest of the ride was in silence till they got in door of her apartment.

"Don went to your apartment and got you some clothes and stuff." Lindsay said as he took Danny's bag and walked down the hall to the guest room. "My room is at the end of the hall. The bathroom in the door on the right and your room is this one on the left. Make yourself at home."

Danny looked around the living room. He was sad to say this was the first, well second, time he had been in Lindsay's apartment. His CSI eye took in every detail. The living room was decorated with a country feel to it. _You can take the girl out of the country…_ Danny though with a smile. On the entertainment center were pictures of Lindsay with some friends from Montana, a couple of the gang, one with her parents, but the one that stood out was the one of them together. It had been taken after the gang had solved a pretty high profile case and went for drinks to celebrate. In the picture Danny had his arm around Lindsay and she was leaning into him. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"You want something to eat? I'm sure that hospital food wasn't all that great." Lindsay said now she was nervous. _Now that I have him here what do I do with him_. Of course that thought was followed by many things she would like to do to him.

"I'm sorry what?" Lindsay said when she realized Danny had been talking to her.

Danny smirked what he wouldn't give to be able to read her mind at this moment. "I said pizza sounds good."

"Okay, I'll order it. Why don't you go take a shower?" Lindsay said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Danny said as he went to what was now his room.

Lindsay stood in the living room and was brought out of thought by the shower going. _Okay now that just ain't right_ Lindsay thought as pictures of Danny in the shower went through her mind.

After ordering the pizza Lindsay turned on the TV and was watching a new show that she had started to watch. Danny came in the room with a brown paper bag and a shirt in his hands and pajama bottoms on.

"Um, I hate to ask this of you Montana, but could you please put this ointment on my wounds? It still hurts a little to raise my arms." Danny asked quite embarrassed.

Lindsay was trying not to stare. "Yeah, sure come here. Can you sit on the floor so I can do your shoulder?" Lindsay asked as she took the bag from Danny.

"What ya watching" Danny asked as he did what she asked.

"It's a new show called Bones. It's really good." Lindsay said as she started to apply the ointment.

Danny couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips when she started to apply the ointment. After she had put it on the back of his shoulder she came around to do the front. As she did so she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

When she applied it to his chest he hissed in pain she knew she had made a mistake when she looked into his eyes. Time stood still and they moved closer together. They both closed their eyes waiting for the moment they both had secretly wanted and as their lips came together.

BANG BANG

Lindsay jumped in the air and almost fell on her butt before she regained her balance. "Oh, that's the pizza."

Danny tensed up when she opened the door and looked around to see where her gun was.

"Okay thanks, keep the change." Danny heard Lindsay say as he stood up and got a button up shirt on.

He walked into the kitchen to see Lindsay getting plates and cups out. "What do you want to drink? I have tea, coffee, juice, and of course Dr. Peppers."

"A DP is fine." Danny said.

Either one could look at each other in the eyes. After eating a very quiet dinner Danny said he was going to take his pills and go to bed. Lindsay just nodded.

**L**ater that night Lindsay awoke to the sounds of what could only be described as a fight. She jumped out of bed grabbed her gun and race to the guest room. When she opened the door she was not prepare for what she saw.

_**D**anny woke up sometime later in what looked like a warehouse. His head hurt like a bitch and his whole body was sore._

"_Oh, look he's awake." Said a voice he didn't know._

"_Looks like we get to finish our lesson huh?" Came a second voice that he also didn't know._

"_Come on guys, I think he got the point. Just leave him here and lets get the hell out of here." That voice he thought he knew._

"_No way, we have a job and we are going to do It." came the voice from the second guy. I'll call him Bob Danny thought._

"_Yeah, Ray stop being a baby." came the first guy's voice. I'll call him JeffDanny thought and the third one must be Ray._

_Danny turned on his side, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do. He screamed in pain._

"_That's right" said Jeff "scream for us. You deserve everything you get for sending"_

"_SHUT UP!!!" screamed Bob "Don't say anymore or they will figure out who we are dumb ass!"_

_Okay so this is revenge. I guess I put someone they know way. Of course there is no telling who Danny thought. He opened his eyes only to find they had put some kind of bag over his head. _

"_Let the fun begin" said Bob. _

_Danny didn't know how long they had been beating him. He only knew that they knew all about him. The only thing that kept him going was they talked about Lindsay._

"_Now that is one fine piece of ass right there." Jeff said._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE" Danny screamed. All he got for his trouble was a kick in the side._

"_It seems we have hit a sore spot for Mr. Messer." Bob said. "Ray you need to get your ass over here and help with the job."_

"_No way, I'll just be the look out." Ray said in a voice you could tell was scared._

"_Suite yourself" Jeff said shrug._

_The beating continued for a little longer and that was when he heard the gun click._

"_Should we just kill him" asked Bob._

"_NO!!!" screamed Ray "I did not sign up to kill anyone."_

"_The kids right ya' know." Jeff said._

"_Give me the damn gun" Bob demanded. _

_Danny just prayed. He didn't really feel the first shot that hit his shoulder. He just remembered hitting the ground. The shot to the chest made him scream. Then the world went black for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time._

_A/N: I know another cliff hanger Evil grin Give me at least **5** reviews and I'll update again tomorrow. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and THANK YOU to everyone who posted a review._

**A**t first Lindsay just stood there not sure what to do. Danny was all over the place in the bed and looked to be fighting for his life. Lindsay could see the sweat pouring down his face. She finally came to when she heard Danny yell.

"LEAVE HER ALONE"

Lindsay went to grab him but was afraid be might hurt himself or her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"DANNY WAKE UP!!!" Lindsay yelled at him while grabbing him by the shoulders. She just barely missed the fist that came straight for her face.

"DANNY THAT IS ENOUGH!! WAKE UP!!!" Lindsay screamed at him. She finally just slapped him across the face. That seemed to work.

"Montana?" Danny said in just a whisper. "What are you doing?" Danny looked around a moment. "and why does my face hurt?"

Lindsay took a deep breath. "You were having a nightmare. I couldn't wake you up so I kinda slapped you." Lindsay said not looking at him.

"Hey, its okay. Thanks for waking me I didn't want to relive it anymore." Danny said not realizing what he had said.

Lindsay raised one of her eyebrows. "So you DO remember what happen?"

_CRAP!!!_ Danny thought. "Yeah, I do but can we not talk about it."

Lindsay thought for a moment. There were two ways she could do this she could both not push and have to wait forever for him to tell her or she could push, piss him off, and have him get it off his chest.

Making her choice she said. "No, we are going to talk about it now."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm really tired, Montana."

"And you really think you are going to be able to go back to sleep after that. Tell you what, I'll go make some coffee and you can try to come up with a better excuse than that."

Not giving Danny the chance to say anything she got up and went to the kitchen to make the coffee.

Danny sat in the bed shocked for a moment. _How in the world and am I going to get out of this._ A part of him really wanted to get what happen off his chest. The other keep remember what they told him. _I know she will tell Mac anything I say._ With a deep sigh Danny got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

On the table was a cup of coffee just the way he liked it and a couple of his pain pills. At this he raised an eyebrow at Lindsay. "I figured when you calmed down you would start to feel some pain from your fight. I also want to look at your wounds." Lindsay said answering his unspoken question.

Danny nodded and took the pills and a sip of coffee. "So, is this when I'm suppose to just get everything off my chest?"

"It would help a lot Danny. Your case is at a stand still because the gang has nothing to go on."

"I really don't care." Danny said not looking at Lindsay.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"It would be a lot easier on everyone involved if you guys would just let it go" Danny said stubbornly.

"Just let it go?!" Lindsay yelped. "Danny are you hearing yourself? You were shot, beat to an inch of your life, and left on street to DIE?!"

"You don't think I know this!" Danny said getting just a loud as Lindsay "I was there remember. You don't know what it was like to have those three guys tell me everything they were going to do to you! How they couldn't wait to get me out of the picture so they could come after you and Stella." By the end Danny was all but screaming at Lindsay.

Lindsay just sat there taking everything Danny said in. Her plan had worked now to keep it going to get more information.

Lindsay rolled her eyes for effect. "You don't think I can take care of myself? The guy couldn't have been that big."

"Lindsay are you hearing me there wasn't one, but three guys! They hit me over the head took me to some warehouse and beat me then when they were done with that they SHOT ME TWICE!!!"

"Why didn't you fight them huh?" She knew she was being mean, but he was finally talking and she wasn't about to let him stop.

Danny was now beyond angry he was pissed. "I don't know maybe because I couldn't SEE anything. They had a freak' in bag over my head for God's sake."

The whole time during his fit, for a lack of better terms, Lindsay just sat there calm and cool and let him go. Finally, she asked the one question that had been on her mind for the last week.

"Why come to my apartment Danny?"

"Lindsay they wanted to make a point. They dropped me off in front of your building." Danny said not looking up.

Lindsay just nodded her head and with a smile said. "Do you feel better?"

At first Danny just looked at her, and then realized what she had done. "You really shouldn't have done that Montana." With that he got up and went back to bed.

Lindsay just sat there for a minute and started to think she had done the wrong thing. She shook that thought right out of her head and picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, Mac, I've got some info for ya."

**T**he two days later, Danny still wouldn't look or speak to Lindsay. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere in the air. Lindsay tried everything she could think of to get Danny to talk to her. Nothing worked.

"Okay, that's it!!" Lindsay said as she threw her towel down. She stormed into the living room where Danny lay on the couch. She walked up in front of the TV and looked right at Danny. "When you decide to get over your little tantrum you let me know till then go back to your room. There is a TV in there." With that she went back into the kitchen.

Danny watched in shock as Lindsay let out her frustration on him. After five minutes she came back in the living room. "You're still in here. I told you to go to your room."

That just seems to piss Danny off. "I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one. I got you to talk so what! You needed too. You haven't had another nightmare afterwards. Yeah, I called and told Mac and they found the warehouse where you were assaulted. You want to be mad fine. Yell, scream, cuss me out I don't care. But don't you dare give me the silent treatment." Lindsay yelled at him.

Then he did something she was not ready for. Danny broke down.

_A/N: come on guys, I have gotten 58 hits and NO reviews. Ya'll are making me sad!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: THANK YOU VERY MUCH to everyone that reviewed. Here is the next chapter…_

**A**t first Lindsay didn't know what to think or do. She was not expecting Danny to break down like he was, but instinct took over and she ran to him.

"Oh, Danny" she whispered as she grabbed him in her arms and rocked him.

"I was so scared, Lindsay, they came from no where." Danny said between his sobs. "They knew everything about me. Where I lived, worked, who my friends are and even how I feel about you. I didn't understand."

Lindsay decided now wasn't the time to go into how he felt about her even though her heart soared. "It's okay Danny, we are going to find who did this, but you have to tell us everything. I didn't want to tell you, but there has been a cop outside the apartment since you got out of the hospital. I thought it would upset you, but I guess you really needed that piece of mind." Lindsay said kicking herself for not tell him sooner.

"It's okay Montana."

They stayed like that for another few minutes till Danny calmed down. "Okay Montana, call the gang its time to let everyone know."

**T**he gang said they would be there in a couple hours, so Lindsay had Danny go take a nap. While he was sleeping she sat on the couch to think.

_I guess he does feel the same way. _Lindsay thought as she looked down the hall. _But now is not the time to get into that he needs me and I'm not going to screw it up. _Lindsay was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up at the clock and the gang wouldn't be there for another hour. Something didn't feel right.

"Maintenance!" said a voice on the other side of the door.

Now Lindsay knew something wasn't right. Her building was very good about leaving notices on the door to let people know what was going on. If it was something that happened to come up they would call to let you know they were sending someone.

"Just a minute!" Lindsay yelled. She ran to her phone and called Flack.

"Flack"

"Don, it Lindsay, there is someone at my door who says their maintenance, and before you say anything I know for a fact that they are not."

"Okay Lindsay we are on our way we can be there in five minutes." Flack said while telling she guessed Mac what was going on.

"Make it two." Lindsay said before hanging up.

She grabbed her robe to make it look like she hadn't been dressed. She also grabbed her gun and put it in the pocket of her robe.

"Yes?" she asked in a sweet voice knowing she was looking at one of the men that had hurt Danny.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but there was a water leak in the apartment upstairs and we want to make sure it didn't do any damage."

"Sure come on in." Lindsay said opening the door, but making sure he would have to step in front of her to get in.

As soon as he was in and she closed the door never taking her eyes off him she pulled her gun.

CLICK "How does it feel to be on the other side?" Lindsay said as she held it to his head. "Drop the bag!"

The man did as he was told, but never said a word. "ON YOUR KNEES!" Lindsay yelled at him. The anger that she had felt towards these men was coming to a boiling point now that she had one on his knees in front of her.

The man again did as he was told, and was not ready for the kick he got in the side. "Say just one word and I'll put a bullet in your head. Nod if you understand."

The man nodded, he soon realized he made a big mistake coming here to finish the job. About that time there was a knock at the door.

"LINDSAY IT ME, OPEN THE DOOR" Flack yelled from the other side.

"IT UNLOCKED" Lindsay yelled at him.

Flack and Mac came running in the apartment to see a fairly big man on the floor holding his side.

"She hit me!" the man said as Flack put the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Really, I didn't see it. Did you Mac?" Flack asked as he pulled the man up.

"Nope didn't see anything." Mac said with a smirk on this face.

At that moment Danny walked into the living room. "Lindsay what is going on?" Danny said looking at the man Flack was holding.

"Nothing to worry about Danny" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I tried to tell her I was just maintenance." The man said looking straight at Danny.

Danny froze at the voice it was Jeff.

"YOU!!!" Danny yelled as he went for the guy.

"Flack, get him outta here." Mac said then turned to Danny "What is it Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath. "That is one of the guys that took me. They called one guy by his name Ray is what they called him. That one I named Jeff, because the other two never called each other by their names."

"Danny, is he the one that shot you?" Lindsay asked. If he said yes she was going to kick herself for not shooting him.

"No, the other, the one I named Bob, shot me." Danny said sitting down on the couch.

"Okay, Danny if your ready why don't you start at the beginning." Mac said as he sat down.

"Okay the beginning I can do that" Danny said taking a deep breath, but before he started he felt Lindsay take his hand "I'm ready now" and Danny began to tell his story…….

_A/N: Yes, EVIL give me 5 reviews, just 5, I don't care if it is just one or two words, let me know what you think and then I'll up date. Give them to me fast enough I'll update again before I go to bed tonight. _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Some of this is what I wrote in other chapters with a bit more detail and then some…

Danny was not paying attention to his surroundings. To be honest he had been thinking about Lindsay a lot lately and it was starting to bug him. He was so in thought that he didn't know someone was behind him till it was too late. He didn't see the first hit coming. He fell to the ground ready to fight, but he got hit again.

"AAAHH" Danny screamed as the pain hit him. "What the hell do you want?"

All the got for an answer was one more it the back of his head. Right before everything went black the heard.

"Don't fight us Danny-boy we know all about your Lindsay or should I say Montana."

**D**anny woke up sometime later in what smelled like a warehouse. His head hurt like a bitch and his whole body was sore.

"Oh, look he's awake." Said a voice he didn't know.

"Looks like we get to finish our lesson huh?" came a second voice that he also didn't know.

"Come on guys, I think he got the point. Just leave him here and let's get the hell out of here." That voice he thought he knew.

"No way, we have a job and we are going to do It." came the voice from the second guy. I'll call him Bob Danny thought.

"Yeah, Ray stop being a baby." came the first guy's voice. I'll call him JeffDanny thought and the third one must be Ray.

Danny turned on his side, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do. He screamed in pain.

"That's right" said Jeff "scream for us. You deserve everything you get for sending"

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Bob "Don't say anymore or they will figure out who we are dumb ass!"

Okay so this is revenge. I guess I put someone they know way. Of course there is no telling who Danny thought. He opened his eyes only to find they had put some kind of bag over his head.

"Let the fun begin" said Bob.

Danny didn't know how long they had been beating him. They started with their fists and kicking him. When they got bored with that they hit him with a metal baseball bat. He tried everything he could from screaming out, but a couple times he couldn't help it.

"One hit for every year our friend has to spend in jail." Said Bob "What do you think that equal to seeing as he got life?"

"I don't know man," Jeff said he was quiet so Danny assumed he was thinking. "I guess we hit till we get tired."

After that the beating continued. He never said anything he only knew that they knew all about him. The only thing that made him speak was they talked about Lindsay.

"Now that is one fine piece of ass right there." Jeff said.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Danny screamed. All he got for his trouble was a kick in the side.

"It seems we have hit a sore spot for Mr. Messer." Bob said. "Ray you need to get your ass over here and help with the job."

"No way, I'll just be the look out." Ray said in a voice you could tell was scared.

"Suite yourself" Jeff said shrug.

"Oh and don't forget Stella what I wouldn't give for a few minutes alone with her" said Bob.

He noticed they never said anything about Mac, Flack, and Hawkes. _I guess we all worked the case together. That should narrow it down to a couple hundred. _

The beating continued for a little longer and that was when he heard the gun click.

_Oh God. I'm sorry Lindsay; I should have told you I loved you a long time ago. _Danny thought.

"Should we just kill him" asked Bob.

"NO!!!" screamed Ray "I did not sign up to kill anyone. I don't care if he's my brother!"

"The kids right ya' know." Jeff said.

"Give me the damn gun" Bob demanded.

Danny just prayed. He didn't really feel the first shot that hit his shoulder. He just remembered hitting the ground. The shot to the chest made him scream. Then the world went black for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.

**T**he next thing Danny realized was that he was moving. _So much for not waking up_. They did a bunch of turns and finally came to a stop.

"Alright Danny-boy, just remember, you were mugged, you don't know what happen but it must have turned ugly, because you were shot" said Bob.

The door to what must have been a van open. "No one around" said Ray.

"Alright let's get this piece of shit out of my face" Bob said as Danny felt himself being moved.

"When we leave you can remove the bag, due it before and we'll just shot ya' one more time in the head" said Jeff.

Danny didn't move, once he heard the door slam shut he removed the bag and looked around.

_Oh my God, I'm in front of Lindsay's apartment._ _I guess they are trying to make a point. _

It took all the strength Danny had to make it to her door. Once he made it he had to take a few minutes before he could knock on the door.

"**Y**ou know what happen after that." Danny said.

Mac nodded while Lindsay just held Danny's hand through his story.

"I'll have Stella go through all the cases you have done together and see who had a brother named Ray that got life in prison." Mac said as he stood. He nodded once to Lindsay and left.

Left alone with Danny Lindsay wasn't sure what to do. Getting up she went to the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" Lindsay asked.

"No, but I could do with a pain pill." Danny said not looking at Lindsay.

It was then that Lindsay realized he was embarrassed. She thought a minute then walked over to Danny and knelled in front of him.

"Danny look at me" Lindsay said when he didn't she grabbed his face with her hand and made him. "You have NOTHING to be ashamed of. I am very proud of you, even though you were a little stubborn."

"Lindsay I just sat there and let them beat me. I should have fought back."

"If you had done that we wouldn't be sitting here right now. They would have killed you." It didn't seem to be getting through to Danny that she didn't care he got his butt kick. So she did the only thing she could think that would get the point across.

She kissed him.

_A/N: okay guys you know the drill. I will not be able to update again tonight. Being a mother calls. So leave me some review and I'll update tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. Saturday was the fourth anniversary of my grandmother's death and Sunday I did the mommy thing and played with my baby. I plan on like 2 more chapter I already have an idea for another story, but I won't start one without finishing the one. So on with the chapter….._

**A**t first Danny didn't know what to do, when his brain finally caught on to what was happening he grabbed hold of Lindsay like his life depended on it.

The kiss started slow and easy, someone sighed but either could tell who it came from, after what seemed like ever which was only a few seconds. Lindsay opened her mouth to let Danny in. Danny took full advantage of this, he explored her mouth memorizing every where he went. Lindsay just let him take control she knew he needed to feel in control and had no problems letting him.

When the need for air became too much to ignore they pulled apart just enough to catch their breath.

Looking into each others eyes they saw the answers to all the questions they had ever wanted to ask. Danny kissed his way down her neck to where it met at her shoulder. Both knowing they couldn't take it too far due to Danny's injuries they decided a little playing wouldn't hurt.

**B**ack at the lab, Mac and Stella were going over all the cases Stella, Lindsay, and Danny had worked on since Lindsay joined the team.

"Okay, so now we have to narrow it down to all the convictions that got life sentences." Stella said as she went over to the computer. "That leaves us with only 150 cases."

"Right, now how can we narrow it down more" asked Don.

"I have the answer, look for ones that have a brother named Ray" Mac said as he entered the room.

"You got Danny to talk" Don asked as Stella imputed the info into the computer.

"No, Lindsay did."

"Wow there are only 2 cases with a brother named Ray" Stella said "and one died a couple months ago."

"What's the address?" Don asked ready to go beat this kid up for hurting Danny.

"8943 East Hampton Street, Apartment 4A" Stella said as Don wrote it down.

"Let's go" Don said as he, Stella, Mac, and Hawkes walked out the door "make sure to have Hammerback on stand by."

"Why's that?" Stella asked.

"Because we may need him when I'm done with this kid" Don said with murder in his eyes.

**B**ack at Lindsay apartment things were getting pretty hot and heavy. There were clothes all over the place and Danny and Lindsay just lay on the couch with nothing to cover them but a blanket.

"You just wait till your healed Messer" Lindsay said from her position on top of Danny.

"Oh yeah, Montana" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll show you I use to ride horses back home." Lindsay said with a smirk of her own at the look of pure shock on Danny's face.

Before it could go any farther Lindsay's phone ran.

"Monroe" Lindsay said when she answered the phone.

"Lindsay, its Don, we need you to bring Danny to the station." Don said a little out of breath.

"Sure Don, what's up?" Lindsay said as she started to gather her clothes and throw Danny's to him.

"We got another one of them. We got Ray." Don said with a little bit of excitement and anger in his voice.

"Oh, that's great, I'll let him know and we'll come down." Lindsay said as she buttoned her pants and started to look for her shirt. "We'll see ya in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, we'll be here." Don said as he hung up.

"What's that about?" Danny asked as he finished putting on his shoes and went to grab his jacket.

Lindsay took a deep breath. "That was Don and they got Ray. They want you to come down and see if you recognize his voice."

Danny stopped what he was doing and looked at Lindsay. "Danny, I will be with you through the end of this." Lindsay said as she grabbed his hand.

"Okay let's go." Danny said.

**O**nce at the station Danny never let go of Lindsay's hand. They walked to where Don and the gang were at.

"Okay let's get this done with." Danny said with as much courage as he could.

Don just nodded and led Lindsay and Danny to a small room once inside Danny finally got a good look at Ray.

He was not much taller than Danny himself, but a heck of a lot smaller. His shaggy blond hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a month. He couldn't have been more than 16.

Danny watch as Don came into view and started to question Ray.

"So, you know why you're here?" Don asked like he didn't have a care in the world and propped his feet on the table.

"No, not really" Ray asked obviously nervous.

"See, I don't believe that. You look awfully guilty to have done nothing to be sitting in that seat."

"See that is ashamed because we have your bubby, Chris isn't it, which is ready to sing like a bird about what happen. He already said you shot Detective Messer about 3 weeks ago."

Ray jumped to his feet. "That was not me!! I told them to leave him alone. That I didn't sign up to kill anyone they went to far. Carl wouldn't have wanted to get revenge like that. He knew what he had done was wrong and was wiling to face the consequences. But Chris and Will just won't let it go they kept saying that it was all Detective Messer's fault."

Don just sat there and let him rant. "But why go after Detective Messer? I mean one of the ladies would have been easier."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have made a point." Ray said with a snort. "See, Chris said that Danny found the piece of evidence that put Carl away for good. I tried to get them to see reason, but there was no use. I told them I wanted to come along so see him get it too. I really went to make sure they didn't kill him."

"When you were done why not drop him off at a hospital?" Don asked sitting up in his seat.

"I tried, they wouldn't listen, and they wanted to dump him in an ally somewhere. I had to think fast so I told them to dump him in front of Detective Monroe's apartment. It would make a statement, when really I knew he would be able to get help." Ray looked at his hands. "I know I don't have the right to ask but is he okay?"

**O**n the other side of the glass, Danny was in tears.

"He's telling the truth. I heard them talking about what to do with me. Ray wanted to take me to the hospital. Bob, I means Chris, said that they would get caught on cameras or something. Jeff, I mean Will, wanted to dump in an ally somewhere. Ray finally said to dump me in front of your apartment. He kept talking to me the whole time he was in the back with me."

Lindsay didn't say anything she just let him talk. "He kept saying that his brother would never want this and he really tried to stop them." Danny stopped and walked out of the room.

Lindsay had thought he went to get some air so she was very surprised when she saw him on the other side of the mirror.

"**Y**eah, I'm okay." Danny said to Ray.

"Oh, Thank God." Ray said. "I am so sorry. Like I said Carl would never had wanted them to do what they did. I just wanted to make sure they didn't kill you."

"Why didn't you call the cops afterwards?" Don asked starting to feel a little sorry for the kid.

"I did." Ray said looking at Don.

"You? That call was from you?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to meet with you, but I had to hang up before we could make arrangements because Will walked in." Ray said looking at the floor.

Danny looked at Don. "What is he talking about?"

"About two days after, I got a phone call from what sounded like a kid. He said he had some info on the beating of a fellow officer. Before I could get anymore information the line went dead. I though it was someone playing a joke on me." Don said shaking his head. "I should have traced the call"

"It wouldn't have done any good. It was a disposable phone, after I was so close to being caught I was afraid to try to call again."

"That's okay, you tried. Now where do I find Will?" asked Don.

_Okay guys, that's if for this chapter. Please review and let me know what ya'll think. There will probably be only one more chapter after this. So PLEASE REVIEW on knees' begging_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay guys this is the LAST chapter. So here we go…_

**I**t had been a couple weeks since they had brought Ray in and life was going back to normal. They had booked Will and were trying to have the judge go light on Ray. So far it was looking very good for him.

Danny had come back to work, but was only allowed to work in the lab. Everyone could feel the sexual tension between Danny and Lindsay. Everyone couldn't wait till Danny got a clean bill of health. Danny still lived with Lindsay and they were talking about making it permit.

"Hey Montana" Danny yelled at her when he saw her down the hall.

"Yeah" Lindsay said as she turned to look at him.

"I'm off to the doctor's. You want me to pick up something for dinner?" Danny asked.

"No that's okay, I figured I'll cook you a home cooked meal tonight." Lindsay said with a smirk. "Because you may need all the energy you can get." With that said Lindsay turned on her heels and walked down the hall.

"She is going to be the death of me" Danny said to himself.

"I have to agree with you there" Don said from behind Danny.

"You have no idea" Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on lover boy, let's get you to the doctor" Don said as he grabbed Danny by the shoulder and pulled him towards the exit.

**M**ac and Stella had seen the whole thing from Mac's office.

"You know, things are going to get very fun around here." Stella said with a knowing smile.

"Oh yeah, how's that" Mac asked like he didn't know.

"We'll just have to wait and see now won't we." Stella said as she grabbed the file on Mac's desk and left.

"Yeah we will" Mac said to an empty room and went and sat at his desk.

"**H**ey Sheldon, what's ya got" Lindsay asked as she entered the lab.

"Not much, just some fibers and this bit of black plastic. I can't figure out where it came from" Sheldon said as he looked up at Lindsay.

Lindsay didn't seem to be paying attention. She was staring out the window.

"Hey, you okay" Sheldon asked as he walked up behind Lindsay.

"Yeah" Lindsay said with a sigh.

Sheldon took a good look at Lindsay. She looked down right tired.

"Danny's still having nightmares?"

"Yeah, they are slowing stopping, but" Lindsay stopped.

"They still keep you up even after he has gone back to sleep?" Sheldon asked knowingly.

"Yeah. I am trying so hard to be strong for Danny"

"You forgot about yourself." Sheldon said. He walked up to Lindsay and pulled her into a brotherly hug. Feeling the support from Sheldon Lindsay finally let all the frustration and anger that had pilled up on her out.

After a few minutes, Lindsay pulled away. "Thanks, Sheldon, I needed that."

"Anytime, Lindsay" and with that they got back to work.

**D**anny was about to go crazy. He had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like hours.

"Dude, would you please sit down" Don asked from his place in one of the lovely plastic chairs.

"No, I'm ready to get my clean bill of health; I'm ready to go back into the field."

"Yeah, I'm sure that is the only thing you want that clean bill of heath for." Don said with a knowing smirk on this face.

"Man that was just wrong." Danny said with a small laugh as he took a seat next to Don.

"Yeah, but right"

"Danny Messer" called a nurse.

"That's me" Danny said standing up.

"Follow me please"

After getting his weight and blood pressure the nurse said the doctor would be with him in a few minutes.

"Which means we have to wait another thirty minutes" Don said as he pulled a two month old magazine from the rack in the room.

**S**heldon had somehow talked Mac into letting her go home. Lindsay was sure it was more Stella than Sheldon, but she was just glad to be going home.

She started by cleaning the house, and getting everything out to cook for dinner. She wanted tonight to be special. Looking at the clock she realized she still had a couple hours before Danny got home. _I like the sound of that. Danny's home_ Lindsay thought as she went back to their room and lay down on the bed. She set the alarm to wake her in enough time to cook. _A small nap wouldn't hurt._ And with that Lindsay closed her eyes.

**D**on was about ready to shot Danny himself. Luckily he was saved when Danny's phone rang.

"Messer"

"Hey Danny, its Sheldon"

"Hey Hawkes, What's up?"

"It's Lindsay" before Sheldon could continue Danny started with the questions.

"What about Montana? Is she okay? What happen? Is she hurt? What hospital do I need to go to?"

"DANNY STOP!!!!" Sheldon yelled at him. When he was sure Danny was quiet he continued. "Lindsay is fine. We sent her home and before you ask she was like the walking dead."

"What's going on Sheldon?" Danny asked.

Sheldon then filled him in on the conversation he had had with Lindsay and how he talked to Stella and they sent her home.

"Okay Sheldon, thanks for letting me know."

"Not a problem Danny. Have you seen the doctor yet?" At that moment the doctor walked into the room.

"He just walked in I'll talk to ya later."

"Alright talk to ya later" and with that Sheldon hung up the phone.

"Well Detective Messer let's see how you are doing?" said the doctor as he started his examination.

**A**fter having been poked and prodded for what seemed like hours Danny walked into the apartment. Looking around Lindsay was no where to be seen so he went to the bedroom.

Sure enough, there was Lindsay, lying on the bed curled in a ball on his side of the bed.

"Montana" Danny said in a soft voice trying to wake her up.

"Hmm" was all he got in response.

"Come on Montana; let me see those beautiful brown eyes."

"Go away, Danny" Lindsay mumbled in her sleep then sat straight up. "DANNY, your home oh God, my alarm didn't go off. I wanted to have dinner ready for you when you got home." Lindsay fell back on the bed.

"It's okay" Danny said as he took off his shoes and crawled in bed with her. They lay there spooning for a few minutes when Danny broke the comfortable silence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lindsay took in a deep breath. "I see you talked to Sheldon."

"Yeah, but I should have heard it from you" Danny said with no anger but a little hurt in his voice.

"I know, but with everything going on I didn't want to worry you or add my problems onto what you were already going through" Lindsay said in a small voice.

"Hey look at me." Danny said pulling Lindsay's face to him. "I am always here for you. We are in this together okay?"

"I love you, Danny" Lindsay whispered

"I love you too, Montana."

"So, Do I get to show you how I ride a horse yet?" Lindsay said sitting up with an evil grin on her face.

"All you want Montana, all you want."

**THE END!!!! YEAH!!!**

_**Okay everyone that's it. I wasn't sure how to end it, but that is what came to me. I'm going to start to write my new story called "Can you say that again?" be on the look out for it. The first chapter should be up today. As always REVIEW ME!!!!**_


End file.
